Lord of the Triforce
by LagunaShirogane
Summary: This is a crossover between Legend of Zelda and Middle Earth. The story puts Hyrule in the same world as Middle Earth and is set at the beginning of the Fourth Age some years after the One Ring's destruction. The story will have many elements from both A Link to the Past and Ocarina of Time to create a new story involving the Triforce.
1. Chapter 1, Scene 1

_**Introduction:**_

In the year 3019 of the Third Age (TO 3019), the Ring of Power created by Sauron himself during the Second Age was finally destroyed when it was casted into the fires of Mt. Doom by Frodo Baggins. With it, came the destruction of the Nine Ringwraiths known as the Nazgul and Sauron the Deceiver was defeated once and for all but not killed. Without his Ring of Power, his power and will to dominate all life faded with the destruction of the One Ring as he lost much of his power that he had regained after his defeat by Isildur himself at the Battle of the Last Alliance at the foothills of Mt. Doom. As the years went by, more Elves from Middle Earth traveled across the sea to the Undying Lands. Aragorn became King of Gondor and married, the daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell, Arwyn on his coronation. Eomer became King of Rohan prior to Aragorn's coronation. For 10 years following the end of the War of the Ring, peace flourished in Middle-Earth finally as the Fourth Age began following the coronation. And some things that should not be forgotten were forgotten… In the land of Hyrule westward from the continent of Middle-Earth, an evil grows in the land. The natives tell of a legend about a sacred Golden Power hidden beyond the realm of mortal men. Suddenly one day, a gate opened to Sacred Realm sometime during the Second Age and people of all walks of life from all over came to the Kingdom of Hyrule seeking take the Golden Power for themselves and violence ensued engulfing the once beautiful and proud Kingdom of Hyrule into chaos. Eventually as a result the people's greed who entered, a dark and evil power began to pour from the Sacred Realm where the Golden Power supposedly laid. Then the great King of Hyrule ordered that seven wise and powerful sages seal the passage into the Sacred Realm believing the Sacred Realm to now be tainted with evil. The Knights of Hyrule were commanded to protect the Sages at all costs as they performed the ritual that would seal the Sacred Realm forever. At last the seal was cast, but it came at a great cost. Most of the Knights of Hyrule were killed trying to keep the evil at bay. History eventually turn into legend. And for the last few thousand years, the seal remained and peace finally returned to the once great Kingdom of Hyrule. In the years following the defeat of Sauron the Deceiver in Mordor due to his One Ring's destruction, a mysterious wizard showed up out of nowhere appearing before the King of Hyrule as a dying traveler. The good King didn't question helping the man as he ordered the servants to feed the man and give him shelter. The wizard revealed his name to be Agahnim the Black claiming to be from the same order of wizards that Gandalf the Gray and Saruman the White were from. The Wizard Order's reputation had proceeded them as the King quickly took him into his court, but unbeknownst to him that the Order had betrayed the peoples of Middle-Earth to side with the Dark Lord Sauron during the War of the Ring over seas. Overtime, the wizard gained the favor of the King and slowly but surely manipulated him to his will as the wizard slowly showed a dark and sinister persona. He bewitched the soldiers of Hyrule and eventually, he did away with the good King after having used him enough to get what he wanted before setting his sights on unsealing the path into Sacred Realm upon hearing of the great mythical legend of the Sacred Realm, which had been passed down from generation to generation in Hyrule, from the good King of Hyrule. One by one, Agahnim ordered the capture of the descendents of the seven Sages that sealed the Sacred Realm before sacrificing their lives with his dark and cruel sorcery in order to break the great seal. Eventually all that remained of the descendents was none other than the Princess of Hyrule who has fled from the Kingdom in search of outside help who can save her kingdom from the darkness that Agahnim has spread through his cruelty and sorcery.

 _ **Chapter 1 Scene 1 - 10 years later after the War of the Ring**_

"Are you ready, My Lady? We must hurry before the guards come!"

The ship captain said as he finished up setting his ship to set sail across the seas away from Hyrule. The Princess looked back at the forest behind the small harbor. The forest was known as the Lost Woods and rightfully so as the forest is so mysterious that anyone who ventured forth into it never returned due to the travelers never finding their way back. It is also believed that bandits roam the forests as well. But a small road from Kakariko Village lead straight to the harbor, which the road itself was protected by ancient Hylian magic, as a way of commerce to the outside world beyond Hyrule's borders as well as food from the sea. Mainly used by fisherman but most fisherman went to Lake Hylia on the other side of Hyrule just south of Gerudo Valley. To the north of them lied the great volcanic mountain of Death Mountain where the mountain folk known as Gorons dwelled ruled by their King. Connecting Lake Hylia to the Lost Woods was Zora's Fountain ruled by the great King Zora whose small kingdom were one of the four tribes, nations, or kingdoms that dot the continent of Hyrule. The Gerudo people were primarily of female warriors who frowned upon the superiority of males except for one who they believed to be their rightful King of the Gerudo. Legend has it that the male would be Gerudian born and his rule would bring about a Golden Age not seen since the days of the Kingdom of Hyrule's founding. The princess, covered in a cloth robe and deep hood to hide her identity as a way of concealment while heading to the harbor to set sail, looked at the Captain and nodded his head in acknowledgement before verbally answering him.

"Yes let's go. HERE They come!" Princess yelled out to the Captain as he let raised the anchor and shipped off as the guards shot arrows at them upon finding them finally after searching all night and day for her. One guard yelled out as he spotted her "Get her! Lord Agahnim wants her alive! Don't let her get away!" Within moments, the ship was long gone and disappeared into the fog that enveloped the shoreline heading eastward across the great Bent Sea.

Meanwhile a young man in the great Gerudo Valley, lived among the many Gerudo women that lived there. This man was born into the society having been the first male to be born in thousands of years. Not since the end of the First Age. He looked of Hylian descendent as apparent by his blond hair and lighter skin tone but nonetheless, the women of Gerudo accepted him since he was born from one of their own named Rydia. Rydia was a fine Gerudian woman who, like others of her tribe, had natural red hair and radiant skin that had been kissed by the sun of the desert. Rydia had married a Hylian soldier many years before but he died under mysterious circumstances before their son's birth. The Gerudo were the guardians of the ancient Hylian temple known as the Spirit Temple deep in it's deserts that no soul would dare venture as the sandstorm is constant, as it is believed that the sandstorm that covers the desert was created as a magical barrier casted by Goddess Farore to shield the temple from those unworthy of it's power; in which that protects the Sacred Realm. They call this desert the Haunted Wastelands. Five temples, including the Spirit Temple, harbor a piece of the power that's protects the Sacred Realm from being fully destroyed or corrupted. Gerudians were skilled archers and great swordsman. And this man came to be known as Link. His mother named him so as the prophecy "linked" him to their tribe's prosperity. But little did they know that their ancient prophecy coincided with the Hylian prophecy of the descendent of the last knight of Hyrule who is destined to save the land of Hyrule.

"Link!" Rydia called for his son after putting down a basket of apples after taken them off her cart. She had traveled to the market in the Kingdom of Hyrule to trade and had gotten food for them.

"Yes, Mother?" Link said as he ran from the archery range behind the Gerudo Fortress. Gerudo Fortress was built unto the mountain side of the valley they lived in and the road to Hyrule Field from their place was at the bottom of their small valley. Going from east to west. The road eventually went to the rear gates west end of the Gerudo Valley that served as the entrance to the Haunted Wastelands that's heavily guarded day and night. Seeing the cart full of food and other goods that they've needed, Link began grabbing the baskets and bags without question or another word from his mother. He wanted to go with her but Rydia insisted that he stay in the valley and that she would be fine. Link worried about his mother venturing to the Hylian market near Hyrule Castle since Agahnim took over the kingdom due to the King's "sudden death". But to his mother, it hasn't bothered with trade directly and they needed to keep the trade route opened for them or else the tribe would not survive.

"Link, did you do your chores? I noticed you were up at the archery range again." Rydia reprimanded Link under suspicion that he had skipped out on his chores again to train with Nabooru, who was being groomed to lead the Gerudo, and was rumored to have a deep crush on Link but his mother knew and thought they would be fit for each other especially given the fact that he's meant be King of the Gerudo and she's being groomed to be their leader. Although Link is their rightful King by Gerudian belief but he hasn't come of age yet and the ceremony of him being crowned won't be taken place until the current leader of the Gerudian deemed it so. So until then, Link is viewed upon their people as another member of the tribe.

"Yes mother. All the laundry is folded and the floors swept and the blades sharpened for Nara." Link said in reply after putting more of the food baskets in the fortress courtyard for the food and supplies to be divided amongst them. Nara is the current tribal leader of the Gerudo. She has ruled the Gerudo for 60 years since she was 18 years old and a very old and wise lady who believed highly in the prophecy of the Gerudian King.

"Alright…..you better have. If you haven't, I wont let you go to river with Nabooru tomorrow. I know about your so called "date" with her." Rydia said with a scold but also with a slight chuckle at the idea of the two of them spending time together.

"It's not like that, Mother. We're just friends." Link said blushing with deep redness on his face. Link wore a tan cloth vest over his bare chest and a faded red pair of pants and leather boots. He didn't wear any gloves or a hat. His golden blond locks were not long but not short either. His left hand bore the tattooed mark of the Hylian Triforce as a blessing of protection from the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore given to him at birth.

"Well she is being groomed to be the next leader of the tribe. Why don't you court the girl, Link? You two seem so great. She is beautiful you know? Grown into a fine beautiful woman and I hear she has a crush on you." Rydia said teasing her son before laughing out loud at his reaction as he didn't say anything except he even redder in embarrassment. Almost as red as the pants he wears. After finishing helping his mother unload the cart, Link returned to the training grounds again but, this time, Nabooru waited for him with her swords in hand wanting to spar with him.

"You're late, Link. I was wondering if you'd be willing to spar with me again. So far you have yet to beat me one on one." Nabooru chuckled out loud at the thought of the fact that he has yet to defeat her when it came to swords. On the archery range, he was the one who was superior. Link was known as the best archer among them all. Hitting a bullseye on nearly every shot. And every time she competed with him in archery, she would lose to him every time but she loved challenging him regardless and spending time with him. To all the women there, Link was the most handsome man they've seen even outside of the valley and in Hyrule. They're all competing for Link's affection in hopes he would pick them as his bride-to-be when the time comes for him to crowned King of the Gerudo. But to Nabooru, Link is her mate. And she is fiercely jealous of any woman who attempts to steal him away from her. Besides her and Link are childhood friends and who else would he pick besides her? He knows no one else who's closer to him or who has ever caught his eyes except her.

Link looked at Nabooru upon arriving on the training grounds near the archery range. Link did like Nabooru but he wasn't very open minded about his affections but Nabooru just knew how to push his buttons though to make him flare up the fact that he likes her too where no one else could. Nabooru was as tall as he was and like most women there, she had a long red hair. She put it up in a long pony tail often and had a narrow-like facial structure. Like most races in Hyrule, she had the typical pointed ears although they weren't pronounced like the Hylians or the Zoras. Only the Gorons lacked such Elvish features. Nabooru's hair was really long that if she had her hair down, it would nearly reach the ground. Nabooru wore a typical Gerudian bustier made of a thin layered cloth covered in white and red designs with markings depicting the goddess Din that covered most of her top. A large jeweled necklace hung from her neck with a Hylian ruby inserted into it and bronze bracelets were on her upper arms and light pinkish gloves covered much of hands and lower arms. Her pants were made of the same material as her bustier and gloves but with light pink coloring that matched her gloves. Her red pointed shoes were made of a simple light silk similar to the rest of her outfit.

"I see you're up for another spar. Maybe this time I'll win." Link said with confidence as he took a wooden sword from the barrel nearby. Nabooru already had her swords in her hand. In fact, she had two swords. One for each hand. She preferred to dual-wield. Link went into his normal stance and Nabooru got into her typical Gerudian two sword style. As the eagle screamed across the sky, the spar began as the two clashed their wooden swords. They seemed to be evenly matched for a good 5 minutes or so until suddenly Nabooru slashed at his legs and then pounced on top of his stomach with her swords at his throat as he laid flat out on his back grunting from hitting the ground.

"I win again….." Nabooru said with a slight amused laughed as she looked upon him while she sat on him pinning him to the ground.

"Ya you win again, Nabooru. I'll eventually get you one of these days." Link said trying to shrug off the fact that she just beat him again.

"And when that day comes, you will be my King and my husband and I'll be in our bed chambers…" Nabooru flirted. Link didn't know what to say at all but was once again glowing a bit red. He figured he'd be used to this sort of thing from these women here but coming from Nabooru was another story. She always just knew where to hit him with her flirtations and advances despite having being childhood friends. Moments before another word is spoken, Nabooru is called by Nara. She smiled at Link before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, my King….." She said in a soft tone before getting off him and running off to see Nara. Link gave out a deep sigh and laid there on the basin feeling the light warm breeze blow over him wondering what to do about her.

 _ **End of Scene**_


	2. Chapter 1, Scene 2

_**Chapter 1, Scene 2 – Some weeks later out on the Bent Sea and in the port city of Linhir**_

After narrowly escaping the Hyrule guards on the Hylian shoreline on the edge of the Lost Woods, the Princess of Hyrule had sailed across the Bent Sea using her knowledge of the world maps in search for the continent she know as Middle-Earth. Rumors had spread of several prominent figures such as Gandolf the Gray and Saruman the White for their parts in the Battle of the Five Armies and the defeat of Smaug the Dragon some 60 years prior. She did not believe Agahnim was of the wizard order, that those great wizards were part of, as his evil and treachery were too great to be of any wizard of their kind. But like her late father before her, she has no knowledge of Saruman the White's betrayal nor does she know the great War of the Ring that occurred a decade before as news does not travel fast over great distances over the sea. She had hoped that she could get the assistance of one these great wizards to help her overthrow Agahnim from Hyrule's throne and restore the land.

"Captain, we should be almost there! According to my sea charts, we should be looking for the port city of Linhir. We should be in the Bay of Belfalas by now."

The Princess yelled out while standing on deck to see her surrounding searching for land but couldn't see for all the fog that was over the shore. Apparently there had been a bad storm here hours before given by what she can smell in the sea air of the great sea Belegaer which was connected to the Bent Sea to the south. They had sailed around a continent that's referred to as The Undying Lands, which was believed to be the ancestral land of the Hylians before they came to Hyrule at the dawn of the First Age. The reason for her ancestors' sailing from the Undying Lands is a complete mystery but it is believed they were guided by the goddess Nayru across the sea according the legend that is known as the Great Exodus in that chapter of their history.

"Aye my Princess! I have sailed these waters but it has been years. Not since I was a wee lad. City of Linhir is usually welcoming of outsiders but something seems off about these waters. They're not the same waters I once sailed with my granddad…." He said sailing his ship slowly looking for the port's sea entrance to dock this ship. Seagulls squawk giving signs that they were near the southern shoreline of the Kingdom of Gondor. The Captain spotted the port from a distance with his old sailor's eyes and guided his ship to the harbor slowly as a Gondorian Harbormaster on the harbor's deck shows him a place to anchor his ship. After several minutes or so and dropping the anchor, the Princess pulled out the ship's walking plank and placed it on the dock with the help of one of the Harbormasters. She walked on the plank onto the dock followed by the Captain who stood by his ship and paid the Harbormaster the usual fee to dock his ship in their port after a few exchange of words between one another.

"Ah welcome to Linhir, Miss. If you're looking for a place to stay for the night, The Sunken Admiral Inn is a fine place to get food and rest from your long journey. May I have your name before I let you get settled in?"

The Princess smiled as if appreciating the man's mannerisms and bowed before him lifting up her dress by its sides in a lady-like fashion.

"Thank you, kind sir. My name is….Tetra. My name is Tetra." The Princess said hesitantly as she isn't comfortable with using her real name in these lands as it's very foreign to her. She refused to remove her hood that's over her head but her long dirty blond hair is shown on her shoulders from underneath her hood. Her beautiful blue eyes were a thing of beauty. Her royal Hylian dress was covered by the robe she wore, hiding the fact she is royalty and to keep from drawing attention to herself. The Harbormaster writes down the information she gave him before looking back up her with a smile.

"Okay you're are all set. You and your Captain's ship has been registered in our log. Please feel free to stay in Linhir as long as you like."

The Harbormaster said to her with joy in welcoming such a lady. The city was massive to her eyes as she walked down it's streets. Reminded her Hyrule's own market place. People traveled up and down the streets from store to store trading what goods they have showing she had just entered the city's market square. Which made sense since the seaport is right down the street on the shoreline which made it perfect for fisherman and trade ships to do business. The city was also ancient looking as the stone structure was Gondorian architecture. The Kingdom of Gondor has existed for thousands of years even after the last King of Gondar, Isildur, was killed by Orcs. The great city of Linhir was the second largest city of Lebenin province of Gondor and renowned for being the central trading hub of the region. As she walked down the streets just before leaving the market square, she found the inn that the Harbormaster called "The Sunken Admiral". She enters inside the inn to be find the inn full of many people. Mostly of the race of men which is unusual for her to see but she knew that these lands consisted of men instead of Elves. The Elves were a bit north northwest of their location in like Mirkwood or Rivendell. The inn was a bit rowdy for her tastes as even a man bumped into her and the smell on his breath suggested he was drunk off some Brandy but the Innkeeper was busy serving some customers their food while another waitress poured some ale for a man at the bar. Laughter was heard quite loudly as a few drinking buddies at a table along the back wall were talking and joking around. Suddenly the Innkeeper came up the counter seeing her enter his inn and greeted her with a hearty tone.

"Good day to you, Miss. We have some accommodations for a nice lady such as yourself. Can I get a name before I can give you a room?"

The Innkeeper asked her politely awaiting for her answer. Given what he sees of her, he could almost peg her to be an Elf due to her facial structure despite the hood over her head. She quickly tells her name to be "Tetra" before leading her to an empty table across the inn. He took her order before walking away from her table to tell the cook in the back what to make for her. She sat there observing her surroundings ignoring the vulgar and drunk men around her. Moments later she is surprised by an old man dressed in white and a long white beard with a wooden staff and what looks like a white pearl on the top. She looked his way seeing the man before he spoke to her calmly in a kind tone.

"What brings a lady such as yourself to Linhir? You look like a traveler who is out of place in this part of the world…but yet…very troubled."

The old man says to her deducting her by how she carries herself and how she walked among them when she entered. He had been observing her since she arrived inside the inn as her elegance drew him to her that had not been seen since Lady Galadriel before she went into the Undying Lands after the war.

"You must be Saruman the White. I didn't think I would see you so soon." Tetra quickly assumed by his appearance having never met any of the wizards of the order before.

The old man had a look on his face like she had guessed wrong about him but wasn't upset or surprised by her answer but wondered what would she want with the wizard.

"You assume too quickly, My Lady. What makes you think I am Saruman? Hmmm?" The old man quizzed her trying to match wits with the lady and intellect as well as trying to see what she knew.

"If you are not Saruman the White, the wise and powerful wizard of Isengard, then who are you? There is only one White Wizard and I seek his council as I've traveled far and overseas to seek out a way to save my country from evil that infests it." She answered with similar intellect to match his own knowing he is testing her. Within moments a waitress drops off her food in front of her before going off to deliver the other plate in her hand to the customer behind Tetra.

"Indeed. I am not the White Wizard. Everyone knows here that Saruman the Wise has been dead for the past few years. But I am the White Wizard as well."

The old white wizard said to her in reply to her. She began eating her soup with the spoon beside her bowl on the right hand side. Tetra scoped up the soup in such a proper manner that gave away even more to the old man that is not of the common folk. The soup was unlike anything she had tasted before in her land of Hyrule but nonetheless it was very delicious to her. Her eyes gave to him that she was confused by what he meant exactly but she took that Saruman was no longer of this plane.

"So you must be his successor then? Given your intellect in our conversation alone, he made a fine choice in his successor to lead such a reputable Order."

Tetra deducted of the old man as she continued to eat her soup and then finished it. The old man nodded his head agreement with her.

"You can say that. If you wish to speak further on this quest you are on, lets go to a place for our ears alone." The old man said to her with a serious like tone in his voice as he could sense how vital this mission is to her. They both got up from the table and headed to her room. Tetra locked the door behind them as the old white wizard sat in the chair at the small table across from the bed. The room was small but good enough to sleep comfortably for the night as the sun was beginning set and the orange sun rays shone through the window.

"Given what I can deduct from you, you are of Elven kind but from a land not of Middle Earth. Tell me. Did you come from the Undying Lands? Perhaps even one of the islands out in the sea? And you say your land of being plagued by darkness. Given the weight you carry, it brings about great sadness. You've lost someone precious to you?

The old white wizard deducted even further as well as summarizing what she had said for reasoning for being in Middle Earth. Tetra looked down at the old wooden floors sadden when he asked her if she lost someone close to her before looking back up at his old eyes desperately trying to hide her sorrows.

"Yes….yes I did. I lost my father. He was murdered. Murdered by a wicked sorcerer who goes by the name Agahnim the Black claiming to be part of your order. I saw the whole thing with my own eyes as he bewitched the royal guard to kill him in his sleep and then had the guard executed publicly." She said with a few tears falling from her eyes. She removed her hood feeling he can trust him with her identity. Her long dirty blond hair was straight like most Elves that were even found in Middle Earth and it went halfway down her backside and two braids, one on each side her head, along her face down to her chest. She had a golden crown on her head that had a dark blue jewel in the center. Tetra looked upon the old wizard with her beautiful blue eyes trying to stand strong wiping away the few tears that fell. "My name is Princess Zelda Shiek of the Kingdom of Hyrule. My kingdom is imperil and I need your help because there is no one in Hyrule who can stop Agahnim's cruelty."

"Nice to meet you, Princess." He said with a calm tone as well as disturbed by revelation of the evil that is in her land. "My name is Gandalf the White. Formerly Gandolf the Gray. It is a pleasure to meet you."

 _ **End of Scene**_


	3. Chapter 1, Scene 3

_**Chapter 1, Scene 3 – Gerudo Valley, Hyrule**_

In the following weeks, news of Princess Zelda's disappearance had reached all across Hyrule. From Death Mountain to Kakariko Village to Lake Hylia to Gerudo Valley. Panic began to spread across the land, as the Princess was all that was left of the royal bloodline. Like the maidens that have disappeared since the King's death, they had feared the worst that she too had went with them. But rumor had spread amongst the Hylian guards that she had infact sailed across the seas away from Hyrule. The people feared for their safety as if the Princess fled across the ocean, then there must be something truly wrong and they prayed to their Goddesses for an answer. Link was lying across the dusty riverside, which were some several feet above the river, fishing alone as the skies were nice today and calm. The cliff side was part of a small canyon that went down to Lake Hylia to the south of the Gerudo Valley, which is where the river deposited from a waterfall. The news of the Princess's disappearance had reached him and made him worry a great deal but felt there wasn't much more he can do like anyone else in the land.

"First the maidens disappear and now the Princess is gone. What in Hyrule is truly going on?" Link asked himself pondering on everything that has transpired recently over the past several months. Suddenly a pull from his fishing pole caught his attention.

"Hey! I got one!" As Link tried to reel the fish in, the fish pulled very hard revealing to be a large fish taking the pole straight out of his hands and down the river off the cliff nearly making him fall off the cliff into the river. He had caught himself with his right hand with eyes surprised as he watched the river make off with his fishing pole.

"Awwww that sucks…there goes my fishing pole. So much for fish tonight." He sighed hanging there off the cliff before trying to climb back up. As he tried to climb up, a tallish dark skinned woman easily lifted up Link back up to the top of the cliff. She had short white hair and strange markings and tattoos on her face and arms and wore a black garb, boots, and gloves and her eyes were reddish color and had a dark eyeliner on her eyes to make her eyes stand out even more.

"Thanks for that but I could have made it up there myself." Link said with gratitude towards the woman.

"Gotta be careful fishing out here, young man. The waters here treacherous and you could be washed away all the way to Lake Hylia. Tell me, do you know anyone here who can take me to see the Gerudo? I know how their tribe is and about them being protective of their borders and not letting anyone in the Valley unless they're part of the royal family." The woman asked him taking him for a typical Hylian fisherman who lived in this part of Hyrule. Link smiled at her as he stood up forgetting all about the fishing pole he had lost down the stream to the big fish.

"Yea I can take you there myself. I live in the Valley myself. Here follow me!" Link said to her taking her down the road across the wooden bridge that went across the chasm where the river flowed around southern side of the canyon from northern Hyrule and down towards Lake Hylia to the south. From there he took her to the eastern gate, after crossing the bridge that serves as the front entrance into Gerudo Valley.

"Link! Why do you bring this outsider to our gates? You know how angry Nara will be if she found out if you tried to bring in outsiders again." The Gerudian guard captain said to him scolding him. Before Link could speak in defense, the woman spoke up to the guard in his place.

"I am Impa! The Royal Attendant of the Royal Family of Hyrule and Captain of the Royal Guard of Hyrule! I wish to speak to your leader about an important matter that concerns all those who live in Hyrule!" The woman spoke up revealing herself to the guard. The guard didn't hesitate as she opened the gates for them.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I had no idea. Please go see her right away!" The guard captain said to Impa before closing the door behind them and returning to her post. Link took her inside the gates and showed her to Nara's room. The Gerudo spoke softly under their breaths wondering why an outsider has come to their place, as they are unfamiliar with her. Immediately upon entering Nara's chambers on the upper floors of the Gerudo Fortress, she welcomes Impa with open arms as if they've known each other for years.

"Impa! It's been such a long time since you graced my valley. What brings you before me? I hopefully it's to catch up on old times." Nara said sipping a cup of Hylian tea from her cup looking at her old friend with wonder. Link stood outside Nara's chambers in curiosity eavesdropping on them.

"I wish it were just a visit to catch up on old times, Nara. You know these have been rough times in Hyrule and you know of Princess Zelda's sailing across the ocean to Middle Earth?" Impa said with seriousness in her tone as she took a cup of tea herself as if she made herself at home before sitting in a chair across from Nara.

"Yes I have heard. A shame that the country is in such a way. Poor girl. She must be devastated since her father's death. He was a good man." Nara commented on Impa's words.

"I need some warriors to be prepared. Agahnim has been furious since Zelda's departure from our shores. I fear he may begin targeting the temples of Hyrule. I know what he's up to and I don't like it. He's been attempting to break the seal over the Sacred Realm by sacrificing the descendents of the seven Sages. But we all know there is another way into the Sacred Realm that only the those closest to the Royal Family know." Impa continued on after Nara's words with a heavy breath in her voice thinking about everything that has happened as she talks to Nara.

"Yes there is. You refer to the ancient Hylian prophecy. The temples were specifically built as a counter-measure should the Golden Power fall into the wrong hands and only the Last Descendent of the Knights of Hyrule can enter, besides the Royal Family, without perverting it as it's corruption would destroy the land of Hyrule as we know it. The power these ancient temples hold is the only thing keeping the Sacred Realm from becoming completely corrupted as a result of when it first opened during the Second Age. Destroy the temples and Agahnim would be unstoppable." Nara recalled from her old memory as she finished Impa's words.

"Then you know why I am here." Impa said with seriousness in her eyes as she finished up her cup of tea and sat the cup down on the table in front of them that's between her and Nara. The room itself, along with the rest of the fortress, is made primarily of limestone and is able to weather anything the sands of the Gerudo Valley can throw at them. In fact, most of the Gerudo Valley consists of either limestone or red clay. Nara looked towards the doorway of her chambers knowing Link is there listening in on them.

"Link! Get in here!" Nara commanded of him with a stern tone as well as a thought in mind. Link came into the room knowing he was busted with a look on his face thinking he was in trouble.

"Yes… yes, Ma'am?" Link said fearing she was gonna punish him for eavesdropping on their conversation.

"I want you to go with Impa, my dear…" Nara said in a calm and gentle voice to make Link feel more at ease. Impa looked at Nara with disapproval.

"You can't be serious to give me an unproven boy, Nara. He will be killed in anything regarding this whole situation." Impa argued and contested. Usually Nara doesn't like it when her words are questioned but having known Impa for most of her life and being her best friend, she didn't take it as an insult and went on answer Impa's questions for why.

"Link here is one our finest swordsman second only to Nabooru. He is also our finest archer too, Impa. You will find no better warrior in the land. Take him with you as I feel his destiny is for more than just sitting around this dusty valley guarding the sacred Spirit Temple like the rest of us." Nara said commenting on Link's abilities and talents in contrast to Impa's questioning.

"Are you sure, Nara? Wouldn't you and the rest of the Gerudians need me?" Link asked unsure of what is being asked of him before Impa spoke up in a low but impressed tone.

"So this is the male Gerudian that was born some 17 years ago. I had heard rumors but didn't think it was true, but yet he takes on the appearance of a Hylian. I guess the prophecy of a new Gerudian king is true."

"Link, consider this your trials for your coronation to become King of the Gerudo. It is said that the Gerudo King would be a great warrior whose name would be heard all across the land. This is your time to prove your worth if you really are destined to be the Gerudo King!" Nara said to Link to give him great confidence in himself as well as to show him that he has a great opportunity. Link thought long and hard on it. In his mind, he admits he is afraid some but no doubt knows the land is peril.

"Alright I'll do it!" Link said with confidence before Rydia, who was down the hall from Nara's room, came into the room carrying a rather large metal shield in the shape of kite in her arms. Tears of joy streamed from her face because she finally realized that her baby boy is going to fulfill his destiny. Link looked over at the door, along with Impa and Nara, seeing his mother standing there holding the shield in her hands.

"Mother? How long you been standing there?" Link asked questionably looking at her face all reddened up from her tears and a smile across her face that seemed to light up brighter than the sun.

"I've been here long enough to know. When I seen Impa enter the valley, I knew it was time. This is here was your father's shield." Rydia said to her son upon giving it to him as he took it from her. The shield was heavy and depicted the symbol of the Triforce on the top of a red pair of wings and talons surrounding the golden symbol on a blue background that covered most of the front of the shield except it's border which, like the entire shield, was made of Hylian steel. "Take this shield with you. It will serve you well and it would make your father proud knowing you have it." Amazed by it, Link was in awe of the shield and felt honored to take it as if he was carrying the spirit of his father who wielded it before him. After receiving the shield, Link left the chambers and went home to prepare to travel with Impa.

 _ **End of Scene**_


	4. Chapter 1, Scene 4

_**Chapter 1, Scene 4 – The next day in Minas Tirith, Gondor**_

After a long voyage over the Bent Sea and the Belegaer Sea from the continent of Hyrule, Princess Zelda finally found the White Wizard to only learn of Saruman's death from Gandolf the White in an intellectual conversation at the Sunken Admiral inn in Linhir. The next morning, Gandolf and Zelda left the port city northwards as Gandolf felt Zelda's mission will require great men to assist her with this evil that has plagued her land.

"Where are you taking me, Gandolf?" Zelda asked in curiosity as they rode off along the dirt road that leaves Linhir. They rode in a wooden wagon pulled by a couple horses. The wagon was full of Gandolf's famed fireworks covered by a cloth blanket. It was a gorgeous day out as the sun shine was beaming down on them. It had to be in the middle of the Summer season given how the temperature rose to about 80 degrees and it's not even noon yet.

"To Minas Tirith, my Lady. If we are to have a chance at saving your country, we must speak with the King of Gondor. With his and his Queen's council along with my own, we should be able to come up with a way to defeat this imposter of a wizard. Frankly it disturbs me that a sorcerer of such vile and evil would do such a thing." Gandolf said explaining to her his current plans at this time before continuing on. "Which unfortunately doesn't surprise me especially since the war we just finally recovered from…."

"What do you mean by that it doesn't surprise you?" Zelda asked him curiously wondering what exactly he meant by this and this mention of a recent war has got her intrigued as well.

"I forget how fast news travels over to Hyrule. Some ten years ago, the Dark Lord Sauron waged a war with the peoples of Middle Earth. Saruman and the Order betrayed and sided with him. I stayed to side with the people of Middle Earth instead of siding with the enemy. The war brought much devastation to the land including the death of Rohan's King Theoden at the Battle of Pelennor Fields outside of Minas Tirith." Gandolf told her as they rode along the road enjoy the small breeze that blew. The field between them and Minas Tirith was large. It was a plain of rolling hills and beautifully green grasses. You could hardly tell that war was once waged here in these lands as peaceful and beautiful it is.

"Oh wow. My Goddesses bless Theoden. I have heard his father was a great man. Last I heard of him, he was only a child prince." Zelda said softly as she said a silent prayer for the King. "So what sparked the war any how?" She asked curiously wanting to know more as news outside of Hyrule was both important and very intriguing to her.

"Indeed Theoden was a great king. He rallied his people to defend Helms Deep before taking his men to Gondor to aid in their defense as the enemy was attacking on two fronts. Isengard to Rohan and Mordor to Gondor. The war began because of the finding of Sauron's Ring of Power. He desired it so much that he launched an assault with his armies on Middle Earth from Mordor along side his allies in Isengard, which he had already planned on from the beginning since losing the ring to Isildur. Sauron was eventually defeated when a Hobbit named Frodo Baggins casted the ring into the fires of Mt. Doom. I presume that Sauron was destroyed along with his ring and life in this wide world has returned to peace and prosperity ever since." Gandolf told as he replayed the memories from his mind from the war. Zelda listened well with awe and amazement that so much had transpired since she last heard anything from Middle Earth. A few hours passed as they traveled the road before reaching Gondor's Pelennor Fields. The city was massive and built into a mountain side. From the cart they traveled on, you could see the city's three layers and a large city wall that stretched around the city covering the entire first level. The city was and the buildings were tall. The second level of the city was sitting on top of an even more massive wall that stood behind the first level and so and so on with the following three levels as the levels got smaller and smaller in width as it stood along side a huge cliff that split the city in two with a larger portion off the right hand side. On top of this cliff, one could barely see a castle in the far back on the mountain with the lower foundations connected to the rest of the city.

"Welcome to the City of Kings, Princess!" Gandolf welcomed her as they approached the city gates. Zelda was in awe as she had never seen such a structure in her life. It made Hyrule Castle look small to her eyes.

"The White City…It's so massive. I have heard stories of this place but I'd never thought I would ever see it!" Zelda said as they entered into the city itself while the city guards opened the gates greeting them as they entered. They parked the cart at the city gates before getting out and began heading up Minas Tirith's streets towards the castle at the top. Upon reaching the top, a honorable looking man, wearing a crown, approaches them after had been sitting on a bench in front of large white tree with a smile on his face and hugs Gandolf welcoming him.

"Gandolf. It's good to see you again, old friend." The man said to him with joy.

"You too, Aragorn. I've seen you've done well with the Kingdom." Gandolf commented on everything he has seen. Moments after, an Elvish-looking woman wearing an elegant dress that looked like the mixture of both cloth and silk with lining that seems to imitate gold coloring. Her crown looks to have been made from sterling silver with strands that seem to go from the side of her forehead to the back her head where the other half of that crown is that isn't visible due to her long dark brown hair. Her grey eyes illuminate from her face showing her intelligence and wisdom as she stood there listening to them before greeting Gandolf herself. Aragorn looked behind Gandolf to see a gorgeous Elvish woman in what looked to be a white dress with gold and purple designs and what looked to be a strange, to Aragorn, golden triangle with a hollow upside down triangle in the center.

"Who might this be, Gandolf." Aragorn asked with politeness and curiosity as he gently kissed the back of her hand out of respect.

"This here is Princess Zelda of the far way Kingdom of Hyrule. She has come to ask for aid." Gandolf introduced her as Zelda bowed before Aragorn raising the sides of her dress in a lady-like manner. "And Zelda, this here is King Elessar also known as Aragorn. King of the Reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor and his Queen Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Upon hearing why she has come, his cheerful look turned to seriousness as he looked at her in curiosity of what's wrong. Zelda explained to Aragorn and Arwen what's happened in her country. They go over to the White Tree and sit on the benches to discuss what to go from here.

"This sorcerer bears great evil. If we do not stop him in Hyrule, his evil will spread across to Middle Earth. I sense a familiarity about him but I can't quite pin point it. He masks himself quite well even from me." Arwen says to them using her Elvish abilities to feel out this evil Zelda has mentioned.

"Arwen is right, Aragorn. This evil can not be allowed to spread. The Kingdom of Hyrule is in peril. As Zelda has explained, this sorcerer has managed to mind control the soldiers, and has murdered several others along with the King of Hyrule with his sorcery. As powerful as Saruman was, even he could not accomplish what this sorcerer has done. The closest he's come to some sort of mind-control was on King Theoden during his attempt to take the Kingdom of Rohan during the war." Gandolf explains thoroughly as he sits there holding his staff as if it's holding him in place. As Zelda sat there with them listening to Gandolf's words when a thought goes to her head but Aragorn looks at her before speaking up.

"There has to be some sort of reason behind this madman's atrocities. My Lady Princess Zelda, is there anything you can share that might hold any clue to Agahnim's actions?" Aragorn asks her waiting for her answer.

"Now that I think on it, all those he has murdered were descendents of the Sages that casted a magical seal that blocked passage into the Sacred Realm. If you don't know the legend of the Sacred Realm in our land, let me tell it as it's a story been passed down since the Second Age." Zelda answered him firmly before telling the Legend of the Sacred Realm and the Golden Power that lies within it.

"All the more the reason to stop this evil while it's still in Hyrule. If he gets his hands on this Golden Power you speak of, he would become the next great evil that rivals Sauron." Arwen says with seriousness in her tone as she sat there with her right leg cross over her left.

"And a power that great would surely threaten Middle Earth along as well as Hyrule. We will need warriors to travel to Hyrule but first we must have a meeting with the remaining leaders of Middle Earth. I advise it, Aragorn." Gandolf suggested as he looked towards Aragorn knowing he will make the right decision. Aragorn takes some slips of parchment, writes message on each one repeating the same message, and signals a few couriers to him.

"Give these to King Eomer of Rohan and King Thanduil of Mirkwood. It's important you make haste!" Aragorn commanded the couriers before they took off to carry out their orders. Over the following week, a letter arrives for King Eomer of Rohan. The Kingdom of Rohan is known as the Home of the Horse-lords and renowned for the cavalry and horse training. The kingdom sat north of Gondor in the great vale between the Misty Mountains and the White Mountains to the North. The Fangorn Forest lie within the borders of Rohan and the land extends from the fords of the river Isen up to the shores of Anduin the great east. To the eastern parts of Rohan lies the great fortress of Helms Deep which served as a safe haven for the people of Rohan after their exodus from Edoras to escape the forces of Isengard during the war which held the Battle of Helms Deep.

"Bring the message you carry, Courier." Eomer tells the man as he is given the letter. The letter reads as follows:

 _A council has been summoned by King Elessar of the Reunited Kingdoms of Gondor and Arnor. It is important that this meeting is made as an important matter has come up concerning all peoples of Middle Earth. The meeting will be held in Minas Tirith. The meeting will start once all summoned has arrived._

 _Sincerely, Aragorn Elessar II_

After Eomer reads the letter as concern look on his face appears but with a little bit of wonder as well. He greatly respects Aragorn as he fought along side him during the war against Sauron. "What would alarm Aragorn?" He thought to himself as he stroked his light dirty blond beard while in thought. His sister Eowyn took the letter and reads it to herself before speaking up in surprise.

"This is from Aragorn. Have any idea what this is about, brother?" She asked Eomer in curiosity while holding the letter in her hand. The Halls of Edoras was magnificent. Made of mostly wood and stone but sturdy enough to hold. The Hall has been around for generations. At least a few hundred years. The throne stood in the back of the Hall in dead center as you would walk inside. The double doors of the entrance were of same wood that the hall is built from. Two entrances to the hallways on either side of the throne led down to the rooms and massive feasting hall was laid between the throne and the entrance to the Hall with large long wooden tables and chairs lined vertically along the wall with the throne itself facing towards the door. Eomer looked over at his sister.

"We'll honor it. We owe Aragorn. If he says something troubles Middle Earth, then something is troubling Middle Earth. Just because it seems peaceful, doesn't mean something isn't effecting it. Don't forget about what Saruman tried to do to us during the war." Eomer answered her as he stood up and began walking down the middle of the Hall towards the double doors looking behind him as he continued to speak.

"I want you to stay here, Eowyn, and take over things while I'm gone. I should be back as quickly as I can." He said to her as he walked out the doors before she could answer and headed to the stables to ride off to Minas Tirith.

 _ **End of Scene**_


End file.
